Turn Of Events
by GrandWilde
Summary: This is a response to a challenge. Anyway, Sirius gets ressurected, people die, and Harry's hair turns silver-white! Also, rated for chapters after six.
1. Default Chapter

My response to Legolas Thranduilion's fanfic challenge. Terms of which are:  
  
1) Sirius must died but somehow come back and as a person   
  
2) There must be slash between Sirius and one of these three people: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, or Harry Potter   
  
3) The new DADA teacher must be connected to Sirius, but not by blood   
  
4) Somehow Harry's hair must turn a silver-white and be creative   
  
5) Either one or all of these three have to die: Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Nymphandora Tonks   
  
6) One of the Dursleys must gain magical powers   
  
7) And last but not least A twin of one of these three should show up and help Harry through a depression: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Professor Quirrel.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Harry Potter stuff. If I did I would be rich and living in England...lol. 


	2. Finding A Way

Chapter One: Finding A Way  
  
Remus Lupin sat at his desk. He was swiftly scramling something down, copying it from a book. Then he slammed the book closed and ran out into the Headmaster's room. He didn't realize that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. "ALBUS!" he bellowed, "I'VE FOUND IT!" Then the headmaster arrived, in his pajamas, looking quite dishelved.  
  
"Found what, Re-Re-Remus?" he said, yawning.  
  
"A way to bring him back!" He said triumphantly. And since it was late and Albus had been sleeping, he had no idea what Remus was talking about.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
Remus shook his head, impatiently, "Sirius. Of course. Where have you been, Albus?" With that, Albus Dumbledore became alert and suddenly very awake.  
  
"How?" he asked. "Please sit down." he gestured to the chair in front of the desk, remembering his manners.  
  
"Thank you. Read this." Remus said and seemed to be bouncing in his chair. He was restless and wanted to waste no time in bringing his best friend back. The paper read:  
  
Resserection Spell: Five people needed. First, draw a large pentacle on a floor of black marble. The pentacle must be in perfect proportion and must be white for the spell to work properly. Second, you need five items belonging to the person you wish to ressurect. One must be an article of clothing, a family heirloom, and a prized and treasured possesion. The others may be anything else that was owned by the person. Third, one of the people in the room must be related to the person by blood. Fourth, each person must stand at each point of the star in the circle. The one related to the person must hold the family heirloom and stand the top point. Each person much hold a possesion. Fifth, light fifty white candle. Set ten at each point of the star, three feet behind. Sixth, chant the name of the person you are ressurecting, each person ten times and then all together for five times. Seventh, you must have the blood relative of the person cut themselves, three times on the left fore arm as deep as they can and let the blood spill into the center of the pentacle. Eighth, as they are cutting themselves, all five people must chant "Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows." Do it until you see the blood begin to form into this person. Do not stop until they are alive and can speak.  
  
Albus read and reread the paper. "Where did you find this Remus?" he asked.  
  
"In a very very old book of shadows." the werewolf replied.  
  
"Remus, do you know that this very spell was written and performed by Godric Gryffindor when Helga Hufflepuff died?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, the book says so. So can we do this? Can we bring him back?" Remus inquired, his restlessness now turned to anxiety.  
  
"Remus, my lad, I think we can. Who do you know that it a blood realtive of Sirius that would be willing?"  
  
"Tonks!" Remus said, almost immediatly. "She has been searching for as long as I have. I'm sure she would love to have her cousin back."  
  
Albus nodded. "Floor of black marble?" he said more to himself than to Remus. Who replied anyway, "The Room of Requirement."  
  
"Ahh, yes." he said. "Remus, I think this can be done. But I must ask you to leave Harry out of it. If it fails then he would be heartbroken."  
  
"I know. I hadn't intended on informing him anyway. He would have wanted to particpate." Remus said, quietly. The old man nodded.  
  
"Do we have a prized possesion of Sirius's, Remus?" he asked. Remus's face suddenly fell. "Damn. I hadn't thought about that. We may find something at Grimmauld Place. We have to go there anyway, to get some of these items--" Remus was cut off by the door opening. There stood Harry Potter.  
  
"I have some things that he loved." the boy said, quietly. He looked at the shocked faces of his professor and Headmaster.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Albus asked, gesturing for him to sit as well. Remus gaped at him.  
  
"A mirror. He and my father used to use them. And the Marauders Map. I know it was all of yours," he said quickly, before Remus could speak. "But it was prized by him and was partly his. It would work." Remus continued to stare which began to annoy Harry who snapped, "A spider is going to make a web in your mouth Professor. Stop staring at me like I'm an alien." The werewolf looked taken aback but shut his mouth and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"How much have you heard Harry?" the old man asked, patiently.  
  
"Everything. I heard yelling and then I wanted to know what was going on. How are you bringing him back?" The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked the Headmaster, who looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry, it's complicated. A little too--"  
  
"I'm sixteen years old, Professor. I want to help." he insisted. Remus exchanged glances with Dumbledore.  
  
"It's dangerous." he said queitly to the boy.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"If we fail--"  
  
"Then we fail and don't bring him back. Please just allow me to help you. Just let me have that small glimmer of hope..." his green eyes pleaded with the werewolf and the head master.   
  
"All right." Remus said. Then he turned to Dumbledore, aware of Harry's smile, and he smiled inwardly. "Tonks and I shall go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow and get what we can."  
  
"Can I go? It's Saturday and I don't have any classes?" Harry asked, hopefully. Albus nodded and Remus said, "Yes, but get some sleep, Harry. You'll need it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Review me, please! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! 


	3. Losing Tonks

Chapter Two: Losing Tonks  
  
Nymphandora Tonks was happy to be helping with ressurecting Sirius. The only thing she had a problem with was cutting herself but she could always cover that up anyway. It would just be odd. When she awoke on Saturday morning to go with Remus and Harry to Grimmauld, she had a bad feeling in her stomach though. Maybe it was indigestion... Oh well. she pushed it to the back of her mind upon seeing Remus. She had had a thing for him since she saw him.   
  
"Good morning, Tonks. Ready to go?" he asked, pleasantly.  
  
"You betcha!" She replied, happily. Then she saw Harry and said, "Hey Harry! How's it goin'?"   
  
Harry snorted. "Great." he said, not sounding sarcastic but not sounding convincing either. Tonks gave him a quizzical look but mounted her broom and was in the skies within moments. They didn't speak as they flew. And she was rather relieved to see Grimmauld Place.   
  
"All right." Remus began as they entered number 12. "We are looking for a family heirloom. A necklace or locket of some type would be best. We also need an artical of clothing and two more things owned by Sirius. I'll check the parlor."  
  
"I'll get the bedroom." Harry said. And Tonks was went to search Kreacher's rooms. She crawled into the little hole behind the boiler and began to pick through things. Among the items she found was a smelly old sock, a lamp shade, a goblet that looked like solid silver (she didn't like silver because it hurt Remus) and--  
  
"Aha!" she exclaimed, "Perfect. A locket with the Black family crest on it." She couldn't help but wonder what was inside it so she slowly opened it...  
  
Remus did not find anything he was looking for. He had found many silver spoons and forks and knives, which had made him sick, but nothing he needed. He was constantly having to fight off Doxies and hoped that Harry and Tonks were doing better than him...  
  
Harry on the other hand was delighted with Sirius's room. It was unkempt and had everything. He found a robe of Sirius's, a picture of Sirius and Sirius's family ring. He also found other pictures. One was of all the Marauders. Harry smiled as his father waved at him. Peter tried to leave the picture but James kept dragging him back. Sirius was putting bunny ears above Remus's head and Remus was totally oblivous. All them were grinning and looking like they were having the best time ever. Another picture showed James and Lily, holding Harry. James was beaming and Lily was postively glowing. the thrid picture was of Remus. He was curled up in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower with a book, seemingly inaware that his picture was being taken. Remus flipped the page of the book in the picture and didn't look up.  
  
Another picture was that of Sirius transforming. One moment he was a human and then it showed him becoming a dog. He also found one for James and Peter. "Wow..." Harry said. He knew that these pictures could possibly prove Sirius's innocence. He pockted them all and went downstairs to find Remus. Remus was in the parlor still and had made the mistake of touching some silver on accident.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worriedly when Remus stood up from wretching in the waste basket.   
  
"Yes. Thank you." he smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"You bet!" Harry said and held up the robe, showed him the ring and then the photos.  
  
"Gods..." Remus whispered when he looked at them. "Do you know that the--" he was cut off by a scream from the kitchen. The two men ran to see what had happened.  
  
Remus gasped in horror as he saw Tonks lying dead on the floor and that damn elf muttering, "...filthy...Mistress would be happy...served her right...opening things...dirty nasty..." Harry went over and snatched something out of Kreacher hands. "You! Filthy...not pleased... you have no right...dirty nasty...leave this place..." Harry was about to answer when Remus yelled, "GET OUT!" to the elf who quickly fled the room.  
  
"Harry?" he said quietly, "Get Dumbledore on the Floo. We need help here." He looked pained. But Harry ran to the fireplace.   
  
Later on Sunday, Remus was speaking with Dumbledore in his office. "We need someone else." Albus said.  
  
Remus nodded. He had had some sort of feelings for Tonks, even if he couldn't match them.   
  
"Narcissa Malfoy." The Headmaster said, causing Remus to jump out of his world and stare.  
  
"You're joking?"   
  
"Remus, you know that I would not joke about this."  
  
"She'll never do it."  
  
"Well, we will have to see, won't we? I want you to go to Malfoy Manor tomorrow. I have a feeling that she will accept." With that Dumble left the werewolf's office. And Remus began to think. If Sirius was ressurected then they could clear his name with those pictures. Harry had only given Remus two. The one of Peter becoming a rat and the one of the Marauders grinning. He also had the ring, the locket, the robe and the mirror. Everything was nearly in order. Those performing the spell would be himself, Harry, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and hopefully Narcissa Malfoy. He sighed and went back to his studying, and thinking about what he would say to Mrs. Malfoy. 


	4. Romulus Lupin

Chapter Three: Romulus Lupin   
  
Remus Lupin knocked polietly on the door of Malfoy Manor. The door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out, as he would be home for the following week due to injuries. "What do you want, werewolf?" he sneered. Remus kept himself calm, however. "I need to speak with you mother, Draco. It is--" He was interuppted but Lucius Malfoy coming out.   
  
"Well, well. Look who it is. What business do you have here?" he sneered, identical to his son's sneer.  
  
"My business if with your wife only, Lucius." he returned cooly.  
  
"Draconus." the older man said to the boy, "Inform your mother that she has a visitor." Draco hurried off to tell her. "Come in, werewolf. You do realize of course that my wife's business is mine as well. So I demand to know what's going on."  
  
"I am merely here with orders from Albus Dumbledore to give information to Narcissa and Narcissa alone." Remus replied, pleasantly. Then Mrs. Malfoy walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Lupin." she smiled. She didn't seem like the blocks of ice that her husband and son were.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy." he kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly fashion. "I have some things I must speak to you about. In private." he addd with a look at Lucius.  
  
"Of course." she said and led him into the Library. "Now, what would you like to speak about?"  
  
"Your cousin Sirius Black. We are going to preform a ressurection spell and we need a blood realitive of him to be there. We had Nymphadora Tonks but she...well..." his voice cracked and after a moment he continued, "She died. If you are up to it we would like you to be there."  
  
She scrutinzed him for a moment, "If I am there, what must I do?"  
  
"That's the complicated part. We need you to cut yourself on your left forearm three times as deep as you can and let the blood spill onto the floor." He prayed that she would accept. But instead of looking disgusted at the thought of cutting herself, she smiled wryly. "Is that all?" she asked. "Well, of course I will." Remus looked shocked so she calmed rolled up her sleeve and showed him many scars on her forearms.   
  
"I know you've done it too, Mr. Lupin. No need to act so surprised." she smiled at him again. And then said, "I will attend. And do all that I must. Now, go tell Albus that." She smiled once more and left him there. He was however, escorted out by a house elf. That had been surprisingly easy. And he was amazed at how nice and pleasant Mrs. Malfoy was. He did think that she would be cold and reserved. As was her name. Well, you can't judge books by their covers can you? Now all that was left was readying everyone for the spell.  
  
Remus hoped against hope that it would work.  
  
The next day, he was with Dumbledore again. "Remus, classes have been put off until the spell is over. We need our rest. And energy."  
  
"Yes, Albus."  
  
"The Room of Requirement is ready. We have the black marble floor and the pentacle is already drawn in perfect proportions."  
  
Remus absently nodded.  
  
"We have candles laid out."  
  
Again Remus nodded.  
  
"Harry will hold the mirror. You will hold his robe, he will need one. Severus will hold the ring. And Minerva will hold the picture. Of course, Mrs. Malfoy will hold the locket."  
  
The locket. Dead Tonks. Images flashed in Remus's mind as he nodded again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, leaning over the desk to look at the werewolf.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Albus." he replied and smiled weakly at him.  
  
Harry was in Hogsmeade by himself. Ron had detention with Binns and Hermione was studying. He walked down the empty streets, every other student was sleeping as it was early, to the Three Broomsticks. He sat down and got himself a butterbeer. Things had really taken a turn for the worse for him since Sirius had died. And now he may be coming back. Harry felt strange. He leaned back and sipped his drink when Remus Lupin walked in. He looked different though. Harry couldn't put his finger on it... Hmmm. Then he walked right past him. "Didn't see me." Harry mumbled, "Hey, Remus!" he said, louder. The man turned around and it clicked. This man was younger and had no gray hairs.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I...um...I thought you were someone else..." Harry said but the stranger, who did look exactly like Remus, smiled.   
  
"How do you know Remus? He's my twin. I'm Romulus Lupin. You are?" he asked and sat down.  
  
"Harry Potter." he replied, waiting for Romulus's eyes to flick tot he scar and begin to ask him about his bouts of insanity but it didn't happen.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So how do you know Remus?"  
  
"You too. He's my proffesor at Hogwarts and my friend."  
  
"Wow. I haven't seen him in a long time. How is he?"  
  
"Well, he's really tired and stressed because of his lycanthropy and I think he's a bit depressed now..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Tonks, our friend, died recently and my godfather, his best friend, just died last spring."  
  
"Hmm. How do yuo feel about this Harry?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"How do you feel about? I'm a trained pschiatrist. You can tell me."  
  
"I"m...uh..." Harry didn't know what to say. He was confused and remianed silent for a while.  
  
"Tell you what. We'll talk later. I'd love to know more about you. And you can take me to Remus?" Romulus said.  
  
Harry nodded and they made their way up to the castle. 


	5. Contact

Chapter Four: Contact  
  
Remus had been overjoyed to see his brother and the feeling had been mutual. Harry smiled and remembered how happy his professor had been. He hadn't him that happy in a long time. Harry flicked the ash from hs cigarette into the fire. "Ow!" said a voice. And there, in the fire was Romulus.  
  
"You shouldn't be smoking."  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Yes, I should. Remus even encouraged me to talk to you. He's worried. I should be here. Can you meet me by the Lake?"  
  
"I can't leave the Common Room."  
  
"I have permission to take you out Harry."  
  
"All right." he said and got up and walked out. It was dark outside and didn't ask why they were they but he just played along. Harry really wasn't in the mood and wanted to get this over with. Thoughts of his godfather filled his head. He wanted him back and didn't have time for this nonsense.  
  
"So, Harry," Romulus began, "I hear you've changed quite a bit since fourth year."  
  
Harry snorted, "Everyone changes."  
  
"But you're change seems dangerous."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're moody and brooding and disconnecting yourself." He laid a hand on Harry's arm. "How long has it been since you let someone do that? Let someone touch you?"  
  
Harry pulled away, uncomfortable. "I don't not let them. They just don't want to."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"Everyone. I think..." he paused. Harry had never been comfortable talking about things. But he continued, "I think they're afraid of me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
He began to feel as if he was being interogated and said angerly, "Because I do!"  
  
"I wasn't threatening you, Harry. I'm trying to help." Romulus soothed and touched his arm again. In truth it had been a very long time since Harry was touched by anything human or animal. Even Hedwig stayed away from him now. The man slowly ran his han back and forth over Harry muscles, sending tinges of pleasure up Harry's spine.  
  
"So, why do you think they're afraid of you?" he asked again.  
  
"Because...it's just...certain things they've said or done. Certian looks like... I don't know."  
  
"Maybe they're afraid for you?"  
  
"No. I doubt it."  
  
Romulus didn't relpy but let his hand wander to Harry's back, rubbing it. It felt good.   
  
"I miss him." he finally said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sirius."   
  
"Ah..." Romulus replied and began to massage Harry's shoulder's with both hands.  
  
"He's been gone for months and I still think that he'll come back."  
  
"That's why you're doing that spell, correct? To bring him back?" The thirty six year looked at the sixteen year old.  
  
"I don't think it will. You can't bring back the dead."  
  
"With that kind of attitude you'll never make it work. You have to believe you can. And then you will. If you believe you can't, well, you won't." His hands began to travel down again, underneath Harry's shirt.  
  
"I cut myself once. I missed him so much. I had to let something out."  
  
"You cut yourself? Have you done it again?" Romulus sounded very concerned and Harry found it strange as he had just met this man. Harry nodded. He stopped massaging his back and layed his head on Harry's shoulder so his mouth was rigth next to his ear and in it he whispered, "Don't do that. You're too beautiful for that. I know what it's like. Remus knows what it's like. Severus knows and even Dumbledore knows what it's like. Don't marr your perfect body."  
  
Harry felt intoxicated with the closeness of the man and the power of his words and he continued, "There are other ways. But you, you're far too lovely for that. Everyone is. And you're just a person. You have problems and emotions. But you're beautiful. Don't do it."  
  
Don't do it.  
  
Harry wanted to stop, just for this man. Because this man wasn't afraid to ask him to. Wasn't afraid to touch him, to be close to him. This man wanted to help. He was overcome by the moment and turned around and looked Romulus right in the eyes. "You said you knew. Can I see your scars?" The older man nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing thousands--no tens of thousands-- of scars. They were all over his stomach, his chest, his breasts, and everywhere on his arms. Harry lost his breath and stared. Over come by impulse he moved closer and brushed his lips against Romulus's.  
  
His lips traced the scars. Everyone of them. Each one white set into a tan body. He was tanner than Remus. But they looked beautiful in the light of the moon. Romulus did nothing to stop Harry from kissing him. In fact he seemed to think it would help the boy. He moaned as Harry's lips caressed the shimmering marks. But then he drew his hand up and kissed him. Harry needed physical contact or else he would die. He knew that much. So he pressed the boy closer, making him feel the heat of his body.  
  
When Harry walked up to the castle felt better. He had been touched and loved. Not that he wnated a relationship with Romulus. Romulus wasn't looking for one. He was merely helping out. Anyway, Harry wanted his godfather... 


	6. The Return Of Sirius Black

Chapter Five: The Return of Sirius Black  
  
One week later, the spell was completely ready to be performed. It was powerful and highly advanced magic but they all were prepared. At midnight Minera, Severus, Remus, Harry and Narcissa entered the Room of Requirement. Candles were set down and everyone took their places. Harry stood the west point of the star. Minera at the Southwest, Severus at the Southeast and Remus stood directly across from Harry and Narcissa to the North. Everyone had rehearsed and rehearsed for this day. And waiting for the sign from Mrs. Malfoy, the room was quiet. Then she nodded her head and began to chant, "Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black."  
  
Going counterclockwise, Harry chanted the name ten times as well. Then McGonagall and Snape and Remus. Then together they chanted,  
  
"Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black." Once they were finished, Narcissa took a dagger out of her robes and said,  
  
"With my blood, you shall live.  
  
With my blood, you shall have flesh.  
  
With my blood, you shall have bone.  
  
With my blood, your heart shall beat."  
  
She drew the knife to her arm and they began to say, "Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows." She cut down to the bone and the blood spilled.  
  
She set the knife above her arm again and once again they said, "Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows." Blood spilled from both wounds and it began to twist into something and appeared to be boiling. Just one more cut...  
  
When she drew the knife up again, Remus feared she would pass out but she quickly cut down to the bone again and more spilled in the center. "Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
The blood began to form what looked like a heart. It was still sizzling on the floor though and dripping from Mrs. Malfoy's arm.  
  
"Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
And then the liquid streched out, and became white. It molded itself into a skeleton.  
  
"Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
It began to make the vital organs. Then muscles and viens.  
  
"Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
Slowly, skin began to form. And hair began to grow. The elbow length tangle he had had before was gone. Now it was an elbow length beautifully flowing river of hair.  
  
"Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
The body took in a breath, it seemed strained. It raised itself up slightly, and then went back down  
  
.  
  
"Black as night, magic make it right. White as light, raise death from our sight. Red as the rose, give him the body everyone knows."   
  
Then, it took another breath and began to look around, curiously. It spotted Remus and stood up.  
  
"Remus?" he asked.   
  
"Sirius..." he whispered. Everyone stood and stared. Sirius Black was alive and in the flesh. Narcissa fainted, probably from loss of blood. Minerva ran over to her.   
  
Severus stood looking, watching Sirius's naked body with a bemused expression on his face. Sirius then grabbed Remus and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Can I have that robe now?" Sirius asked with a grin. Remus gave it to him. And he put it on.  
  
Then Harry fell to the floor. His hair had turned silver white. And he was trembling.  
  
"Damn! I should never have let him particpate!" Remus mumbled.   
  
"What? What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius demanded. And Remus swore under his breath.  
  
"Minerva, get Poppy. The magic was too advanced and it must have strained him. You see, raising someone from the dead takes a lot of stamina. Harry might've--"  
  
He was interuppted, yet again by Madam Pomfrey bustling over Mrs. Malfoy and Harry. Both were in bad condition but Harry was in better shape so she took Mrs. Malfoy, who needed a bood transfusion to first.   
  
"Who here is blood type A?" She asked.  
  
"I am, but I doubt you need the blood of a werewolf..." Remus muttered.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, come here, we do need you!" Poppy said, contradicting him. She stuck her wand in his vein and then conected with Mrs.Malfoy's arm.  
  
Sirius leaned over Harry. He looked different with silver white hair. But also, really seductive. Sirius wondered... but no! He was his godson. It could never happen... Could it?  
  
______________  
  
A/N: Yeah, I don't own the Practical Magic parts. I'm not sure whether I stated that yet or not, but I do not own them. K? And the spell is a lot more compilcated than indicated in chapter 1. Also, have you noticed that Remus is constantly getting interuppted? And aren't you glad I decided that I would finish this and then leave? LOL. REVIEW! 


	7. I'm Not My Father

Chapter Six: I'm Not My Father   
  
Why Poppy had used Remus's blood he did not know. He only knew that on the full moon, Mrs. Malfoy would become a werewolf. He felt guilty constantly and Sirius was no help. He didn't even realise that it had been him they were ressurecting and could remember nothing from being dead.When asked about where he has been for the past few months he mumbled something along the lines of "...rather hazy, mate..." Which baffled Remus to no end. 'Then again,' he reasoned to himself, 'If a human or mortal were to see death and know what heaven and hell were like they couldn't possibly live on this earth...' He whimpered like a wolf, 'Oh! god...that's steak...NO! Down boy!' he whimpered again and Sirius came into the room.  
  
"Moony?" he asked, looking at him with a funny expression on his face. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just... the full moon is so close..." he looked out the window up that nearly full orb in the sky and flinched. Sirius nodded and stood next to him.  
  
"I don't think I can take much more of this, Padfoot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you know how old I am? How many painful transformations I've gone through? Even with the Wolfsbane."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And now... because of my blood Narcissa Malfoy has to be a werewolf too..."  
  
"That wasn't your fault."  
  
"It was."  
  
"No, it was Poppy's. She was too involved to care and forgot that werewolves' blood makes other werwolves!" Sirius finished violently. Remus chuckled, humorlessly.  
  
"It was still my blood."  
  
Sirius shook his head and absently looked at his friend. "You know," he asked, as if to get his mind off the subject, "I still don't know why you think I was dead?"  
  
"You were. Don't you remember what happened that night in the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Yes, when you dueled with Bellatrix and we saved Harry."  
  
"Sorry mate. Er...sort of hazy..."  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked. He was thinking something...but no...it wasn't possible...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'No it's not possible.' "Nevermind. I have to go." 'It couldn't be...' Remus walked out of the room leaving Sirius alone. Then Harry walked in. He smiled grimly at him. He wasn't so alone afterall.  
  
"Hey, Sirius." he said, rather solemnly.  
  
"Harry?" he stared at his silver-white hair. It made the boy look like an angel. Harry looked at him, as if answering. Sirius merely sighed and looked out the window again. Harry cocked his head to the side and followed his gaze. It led out to the Lake, where the giant squid was swimming just above the surface.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." Harry said, suddenly. Sirius continued to look out the window.  
  
"It got really lonely without you here, you know?" the older man nodded, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"Remus is glad to have you back too. I know we all missed you. I missed you. A lot." It seemed as if the moment was frozen in time for Sirius. His heart beat loudly in his ears and it was the ony sound he could hear except for his godson's breathing. The boy was leaning closer.  
  
"Sirius..." he turned his head. Their noses were merely inches apart. Close enough to... 'to kiss.' Sirius thought. He gazed into Harry's bright green eyes. "Harry..." And before he knew it, the boy had leaned in and pressed his soft sweet lips against the older man's. Sirius deepened the kiss and cupped Harry's head in one hand. It was pure bliss, something he had been aching to do since last year. The broke apart and Harry gasped for breath. Sirius gave him little time to, however, and grabbed him again and pulled him closer. He could feel his heart, beating just as fast. With shaky hands he removed the younger man's clothes.   
  
"No." Harry said, his voice deep, low and husky. He pulled away from Sirius. "Not here."  
  
"All right." Sirius replied and began to walk with Harry, so close, behind him, to his private chambers. The corridors were dark and empty. A draft blew and pressed closer, arousing the older man even more. He opened the door to his rooms and sat down on the bed, pulling Harry with him. This time the boy didn't stop him, but let him gently remove all of his clothing. The two lay next to each, naked. Sirius ran his hands along the younger man's body, caressing him. He wrapped his legs around him. Harry moaned. Then Sirius rolled him over and gently, so as not to hurt the boy, slid his erection into his orifice. Harry moaned, louder. Two bodies, one soul. Two hearts, one beat. Two men, connected by love. "Oh, Harry!" Sirius moaned between pants. He kissed his back and neck. Harry screamed.  
  
Moving back and forth, sweat dripped down their bodies and mingled with semen. The sound of skin sliding on skin made seductive harmony with moans and heavy breathing. Harry could have sworn that in this melodic music of love, he heard Sirius say, "...James..." Harry sat up and looked at him.   
  
"I'm not...my father." he said and pulled a cloak over his naked body and ran out of the room, leaving Sirius alone and confused. 


End file.
